This invention relates generally to slide clamps used to control fluid flow through an IV line. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which requires structural cooperation between the slide clamp and an IV infusion medical device for activation and deactivation of the clamp on the IV line. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for the operative engagement and subsequent safe disengagement between an IV line and a linear peristaltic IV infusion pump.